Today My Life Begins
by 71star
Summary: Bella has been through something tragic. Her family moves to Forks to get away from the people and problems associated with her past. Will Jasper be able to help her move on or will he give up and walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 1

"Did you see that hot new guy?" my sister practically drooled on the lunch table.

"Rose you better watch it. Someone will tell Royce." Alice sing-songed.

"Pfffttt… Please we're so over! After what he did." She shivered and I covered her hand squeezing it, shooting Alice a dirty look.

"What? I was just teasing." She laughed nervously.

"Alice, just stop!" he boyfriend Edward spoke up and she sighed.

The lunchroom doors opened and in walked this hulk of a guy with his arm around this tiny girl, both new, obviously.

"Oh my God! That's him!" Rose pulled out her mirror and checked her teeth and lipstick.

"Oh, that's Isabella Swan and her brother Emmett." Edward noted. "Emmett, over here." Edward motioned to them and Emmett waved and motioned after they got their food.

"So, that's his sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, his twin. Just like Rose and you. She's really quiet though. Barely whispered her name in class. Mr. Bertie wasn't happy about that." Edward shrugged.

"She's kind of plain and what's with the clothes? Who wears sweats and baggy ones at that?" Alice rambled.

"Shut up Alice!" I snapped again. Her insistent ramblings drove me crazy, I don't know how Edward dealt with her on a daily basis.

They walked up to the table Emmett carrying the overstuffed tray and his sister walking close behind head down, hair flowing in her face. I was dying to see her face.

"Emmett! Hey, let me introduce you. This is my girlfriend Alice, my best friend Jasper and his sister Rose. Guys this is Emmett and Bella Swan." Edward smiled and offered them a seat.

There were two open, one by me and Rose and the other between Rose and Alice.

Rose saw Emmett searching for another table, obviously needing to stay close to his sister, like I felt the need to do.

"We'll scoot over so you can sit together." Rose smiled at Emmett and I knew then they were both goners.

"Thanks Rosie." Emmett smiled and my jaw dropped when she blushed. No one called her anything but Rose.

Emmett sat beside Rose which left

The empty chair next to me. Bella stood there hesitating for a few moments until Emmett pulled the chair flush to him and pulled her down in it, whispering something in her ear. A very displeased look came over his face and he spoke a little harsher telling her she'd better eat or he was telling dad.

She sighed and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a roll. He shook his head and dug into the rest.

There was small talk at the table between everyone except Bella. She pulled out a book and was reading, blocking everything and everyone else out.

The bell rang and Emmett tugged on the book, letting her know it was time.

I tried as she got up to look at her again, but she hid her face.

They walked off in the same direction I was headed and was happy to see them going into History as well.

Emmett handed their papers to the teacher and he told them to sit anywhere, they headed for the far back corner. I took the seat in front of Bella, hoping to hear or see her. She had me captivated for some unknown reason.

For the next two days Emmett was in school, but his sister wasn't. He sat with us and when asked what was wrong he just said she was sick, but there was something else there.

She showed up on Thursday but was even clingier to her brother. "Bells, you need to relax, that's what the Dr. said." He whispered.

"Leave it Em!" she snapped and dropped her head onto the table.

Rose looked at me and I nodded, we'd talked about it this week and both think she's been through something even worse than Rose.

"Emmett, can we go for a walk?" Rose asked.

"I-I can't leave my sister, I'm sorry." He shook his head and sighed.

"I can walk her to class." I spoke up and his eyes shot to mine, I conveyed that I knew it had to be something bad and he nodded.

"Bella, can Jasper walk you to class?" Emmett asked.

"Just go Em. She's all you've talked about." Bella sniffled.

"Stay with her please!" Emmett looked at me and practically begged.

I nodded my consent as they walked off.

I sat there talking to Edward and Alice the remainder of lunch. The bell rang and Bella got up and walked off, head down not even waiting for me.

"Bella, wait." I caught up to her, mindful not to touch her for fear of scaring her.

She ignored me and kept walking.

"Turn left." I told her and thankfully she listened.

We arrived at class taking our seats from yesterday, only this time I turned to talk to her.

"Bella." He head was down and I could see her breathing rapidly. "Hey, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate." I sighed.

Just then Emmett walked in, obviously sad from Rose's story and then seeing Bella struggling to breathe left him worse off. "Sis, come on. We'll go home." He rubbed her back and that's when I saw her.

She was frightened beyond and just a quick glance at the ugly red scar proved it was worse than anything I could imagine. I wanted to help her, but how.

AN:

So this on just came to me…

I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one it is Bella and Jasper…

There will be drama as Bella relives her past…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 2

RPOV

"Jasper he's a good guy, that's why I shared with him. I want him to know he's not alone. I want him to know that whatever happened to Bella, we can handle and he can talk to us. After I told him my story he said something like that happened to Bella, only worse. He wouldn't tell me, which I understand and he said it happened over the summer, so it's only been a little over a month. She spent three of those weeks in the hospital. That's all he told me, besides she's still recovering." I shook my head as I wiped away a few tears.

"I saw a horrible red scar straight across her neck. Did he say where they moved from?" my brother asked.

"They lived in Chicago. His dad was Police Commissioner. He'll be Police Chief here and there mom is a school teacher, but he said she'll be staying home for now." I filled Jasper in on a little more of the information Emmett had shared with me.

"Wow. This must be a huge change for them, all the way around." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah, I think so and I think they just need friends." I smiled at my brother.

We spent the rest of the day talking about what happened to me and how we could use that to help Bella.

BPOV

I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I had a breakdown on my first week.

I know it was stupid, I know he was trying to be nice, Emmett wouldn't have left me with him if he didn't think he was a good guy, but my brain was still weary of guys. Hell, it took me long enough to even let my dad and brother touch me. Jasper had a soft, trusting voice and Emmett keeps talking about his sister Rose, it's enough to make me sick.

I feel bad that he had to leave everything and everyone behind in Chicago too, especially our senior year. He assures me he was fine and that we can make new friends. I know he means him, I don't think I'll trust anyone again, especially a girl who wants to be friends and set me up with her brother. Makes me shiver thinking about it and makes me rub one of my reminders.

"Bells!" My dad yelled and I sighed, knowing it's 'talk' time.

"Room!" I simply yelled and heard him stomping upstairs.

"So, your mom called and said you had a moment yesterday at school?" he sat on my bed.

"Yeah. Emmett went off to talk with a girl he met Rose and left her brother to walk me to class." I sighed, my dad started ranting about blockheaded boys and thinking with the wrong head and making me laugh.

"It's not like that dad, at least I don't think. She wanted to talk to him about something, because on the way home he said we need to let them in and they're more like us than I know." I shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't feel like talking last night." I told him honestly.

"Bells, you know the doctor said you need to keep talking, keep all lines of communication open." My dad said sternly.

"Yeah because mom really wants to hear it? Please, she's too busy drinking the entire situation away." I snapped, immediately apologizing.

"Look, your mom and I have been talking, I think she's going to Florida to stay with Aunt Jane for a while. I can't have her here causing more stress on you and Emmett." My dad rubbed his mustache.

"Dad, I don't want you and mom separating because of me." I cried.

"It's not just you Bells, I can't handle it anymore either." He shook his head sadly.

I was preparing to go back to school today after my meltdown and everyone talking about me the rest of the week, I was praying they'd forget about the new kids, or at least me… Give Emmett the spotlight, he enjoyed it still.

"Sis, Rosie wants to hang out this afternoon is that OK?" Emmett asked on the way to school.

"It's your life Emmett, I can't tell you what to do." I shook my head.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you locked up in your room." He sighed.

"I'm a big girl Emmett." I reminded him.

"I know, but she wants to bring Jasper too and watch movies. With mom gone now, it's just us, you know dad is going to throw himself back into work. C'mon, you can make some of your killer lasagna and brownies." He coaxed.

"Fine, fine. But don't push if I won't be sociable." I snarked.

"I won't. We'll go by the store after school and pick up everything and tell them to be here around 4? We can watch a movie while everything is cooking. Sound good?" he asked and I nodded. This was going to be a long day.

During lunch Rose and Jasper looked like they'd won the lottery. They thanked us several times and Jasper commented on how lasagna was his favorite. Alice was blabbering about not being able to come even if she were invited because she had to go to some dinner with her parents and she was upset because Edward wouldn't go with her.

"Alice, I've told you a million times I hate going to dinner parties, they're boring and I don't like getting dressed up." Edward snapped, causing Alice to roll her eyes and ignore him the rest of lunch. No one was complaining though because she was actually quiet.

After school we walked to the parking lot, me in the same head down position listening to everything going on around me and Emmett and Edward talking about football and how Emmett should come to tryouts next week. I knew without looking that Emmett would be excited to do just that. He was the quarterback at our old school and had all kinds of college buzz around him.

"Sounds good man, I'll be there. Hey, if you want why don't you join us tonight? We'll keep it from Alice." Emmett laughed and smacked him on the back.

"No, I don't want to stress your sister any more than she is." He declined and they must have looked over to me because they were silent for a moment.

"OK, if you change your mind, call Jasper or Rose. They'll be there at 4pm." He shouted over his shoulder before walking over to me and rubbing my back.

We stopped by the store, not talking on the way to the store.

"Bella, stop with the silent treatment. I don't think Edward is a bad guy either." he sighed.

"Maybe not but his girlfriend is a pain in the ass." I huffed and he laughed in agreement.

When rushed home and I started on the brownies while Emmett cleaned up a bit.

While the brownies were cooking I started on the lasagna and by the time Rose and Jasper arrived I was putting the lasagna in the oven and they were sitting down for a movie.

Emmett and Rose had cuddled in my dad's recliner and Jasper was on the couch.

I sighed and headed for my room.

"Bells, come on." Emmett groaned.

I shook my head not looking in their direction, he knew why.

I ran up the stairs and locked my door, sliding down and crying, and I guess falling asleep.

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett was pounding on the door.

I stood up and rubbed my face, opening the door.

"You OK?" Emmett asked lifting my face to his.

"Yeah, just stressed." I sighed.

"Sis, you can't afford to get stressed. Do you want to go back in the hospital?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Then we need to let them in. Talking is good, remember? And I think you'll be glad you talked and showed them. Trust me." He pleaded with his eyes.

"OK. I'll try. I'm going to need your help though." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Always." He hugged me tight and led me downstairs.

AN:

I hope you're all warm and toasty!

We had our bad day here yesterday… 29 out!

I know most of y'all will laugh at that since you're in the negatives…

But to Floridians that's damn cold!

Stay warm and safe!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 3

After eating quietly and ushering everyone out of the kitchen so I could clean up and get my bearings, I took a deep breath, grabbed a water and sat on the floor facing everyone but with my head still down.

"So as you know we came here from Chicago because some really bad shit went down." I sighed and took another cleansing breath. "I'd been out with my friends, about 12 of us. We'd went to the movies and for pizza after. We all split up after eating, like we always did. My friends Lacy and Matt were walking with me since we lived next to each other. We were a block f-from home…" I took a drink of water to calm myself. "T-that's when we were jumped. They uh, they beat Matt pretty bad, he was in a coma for three weeks. When he was released his parents packed up and moved, I ha-ave no idea where, they blamed it all on me and Lacy, calling us sluts." I was trembling now, but it did feel good to get it out. "Lacy and I were both attacked, Lacy was…" I broke down and cried, big sobs, snot flowing crying. I felt arms wrap around me and I stiffened.

"Shhhh, its OK Bella. I've been through something bad as well." Rose whispered in my ear and for the first time, I hugged her back as tight as I could and cried onto her shoulder.

"Can I sit with you while you finish?" Rose asked while still rocking with me.

"Yes, that'd be nice." I whipped my nose with my sweatshirt sleeve, Rose smiling at me.

"Um, Lacy didn't make it. Her internal injuries w-were so bad and she lost a lot of blood." I took a deep breath, Rose is rubbing my back.

"I, I on the other hand survived." I let out a breath, stood, shook my head and ran upstairs.

I couldn't go on just yet.

I heard footsteps behind me and froze, too many memories of that night. I hated having people follow me.

"Bella, it's OK. It's me, Rose. I just want to talk, to help you." She paused waiting for my reaction. I nodded and motioned for her to follow. We walked into my room, shutting the room and sat on the bed facing each other. She made me look at her while she told me her story.

She told me how her ex-boyfriend had taken her out to the 'cliffs' as they called it to watch the sunset and after it set, his arrived, they proceeded to rape and beat her, leaving her there. Some hunters found her the following day, barely alive.

"Bella, I was in the hospital for several days with two broken ribs, multiple lacerations, a cracked femur and black eyes, not to mention the internal damaged caused to my female parts. This all happened last year. Three of the guys pled guilty, one committed suicide and Royce walked away a free man. None of the others would testify he was there. I do have a restraining order against him, he's away at college so I don't really have to worry about it. He's never contacted me." Rose shook her head and wiped away a stray tear.

"Thank you." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

"No, thank you for listening. It still hurts every damn day, but I moved on. Once in a while someone will say Royce's name, like Alice did the other day and I swear Jasper wants to punch her. She's been really obnoxious lately and none of us know why." Rose sighed.

"My ex-boyfriend and several others are who jumped us." I started.

"I have several scars on me, this being the most visible, of course." I lifted my neck to show her and she started crying.

"What did they do?" she whispered.

"After they raped me and beat me into an inch of my life, my ex took a broken bottle and sliced my neck and sliced me from my breastbone down to my pelvic bone. An older couple was walking by and heard me screaming, the husband ran towards us and the guys took off. They rushed us all to the hospital and you know the rest." I let out a huge sigh.

"Bella." Rose was crying with me and hugging me. "What happened to the guys?" she asked.

"They were all caught, the husband testified. They're all serving life sentences. My ex has the possibility of parole in three years though. He had a high end lawyer. His dad was a Chicago Senator. Senator Biers, his son Riley was my ex. The lawyer said that Riley had a psychotic break, seeing me with another guy made him snap. No matter that the guy was gay. Apparently the way I was dressed was brought into question as well. My jeans were too tight, my shirt too low, my heels to high. It was always something." I shook my head at the memories.

"So that explains the sweats." Rose smiled softly.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Thanks for sharing Bella. I'm here if you need me. We can talk to each other. Jasper is a lot like Emmett, really overprotective and he's become my best friend." She smiled.

"Yeah, Emmett and I were pretty opposite the people we hung around. My friends were really low key average people. Emmett hung out with my boyfriend and the upper crust, but after this happened, he kept to himself, even left the football team." I shook my head sadly.

"I'm hoping I can bring him back." Rose blushed.

I smiled, a real smile I hadn't done that in a long time.

"Me too. He deserves it." I agreed.

Rose left me to join the guys again, giving me some time to myself.

I sat there for quite a while before there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said softly, thinking it'd be Rose saying goodnight, I look up to smile at her and it's Jasper.

I gasped and backed up to the headboard.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, promise. I know my sister told you her story, and well she told Emmett you talked to her and opened up. Emmett was all smiles after that and they're making out, seriously close to humping each other." He chuckled and shook his head as he leaned on my door frame. "I was hoping we could talk, nothing heavy…" he held up his hands "maybe about music or movies?" he asked.

I nodded and motioned him towards the chair in the far corner.

I knew he'd seen the scar on my neck, but he didn't stare. He flinched and sadness passed over his face, but then he smiled and didn't stare, I was impressed.

"Is Rose OK now?" I whispered.

"Uh, yeah. For the most part. She has nightmares sometimes. I hold her while she screams or cries. The doctor said not to wake her, let her get it out." He shrugged.

"Mine said that too. Emmett still wakes me though. He says that I start hyperventilating, like at school." I let him in.

"So, do you go to therapy?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"I haven't been since right before we moved. With my mom leaving, it's just my dad and he hasn't had time." I shrug.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that about your mom." He shook his head.

"That's OK. She just went to Florida to stay with her sister." I look at him out of the corner of my eye and his head is in his hands. He's not staring.

"Thanks for not staring." I look up at him and give a small smile. He returns it with a crooked smile that shows off his dimples. Seeing that makes me smile a little bigger, instantly blushing and looking away.

_**You're worthless.**_

_**You're a whore.**_

_**You're used up.**_

_**No one will want a rape victim.**_

_**You'll always remember me.**_

Riley's words come back to haunt me and I start crying all over again.

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoy this and the little bit of light that was shining through…**

**Will Jasper be able to break down her walls? Will Bella let him in?**

**Maybe with time… I don't think Jasper's about to give up.**

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 4

It's been nearly a month since I've let Rose and Jasper in on a little bit of my background.

They come by every day, the days the boys have football practice, Rose and I hang out at the bleachers if it's nice or we come home and talk. It's been great therapy for me, on top of the weekly therapy I have with Esme, which I've now learned is Edward's mom. I was nervous at first, her office is in her house and I was afraid Edward would hear. She assured me no one could hear and that Edward isn't that type of child, which I'd learned being around him at school. He was quiet, had the same tastes in music and movies as me, but he had the world's worst girlfriend. She was a raging bitch some days. Always complaining about what people wore and bitching to me about always wearing sweats. Jasper and Edward had put her in her place one afternoon and she'd more or less stopped, but still gave me dirty looks. Today she wasn't there, Edward asked our opinion on breaking up with her. They all begged him to and I just nodded in reassurance.

Rose and I were in the bleachers today, whispering and talking about our pasts and she was telling me how she finally just snapped out of it one day and took her life back. She said she still has bad days, like the anniversary of it or if she gets a certain smell it'll trigger a flashback, but she was tired of being a victim. I told her I was too and wanted to be able to trust again, I was tired of being scared of my brother and father.

"Bella, I know yours is a lot fresher than mine, but I had no one to vent to, who actually understood what I was going through. The only person I DID trust was Jasper. I couldn't let my parents touch me, especially when they'd pushed for me to date him." She shook her head.

"I-I want to trust Jasper too." I looked up to her and smiled.

Rose let out the biggest squeal and was bouncing up and down, causing the entire football team to stare at us. Instantly causing me to shake.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Bella. I'm just so happy to hear you say that. You're ALL the Jasper talks about you know?" she smiled the biggest smile I've seen ever.

"It's OK, I've got to come out of my shell a little, right?" I sighed.

"Yeah, it's best for you to. Jasper is a great first step. He's quiet and won't ask too many questions. He's fiercely protective and he's a great listener. Not to mention I KNOW he likes you." She squealed again.

I just shook my head at her and laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Why don't we plan dinner and movie night again? But go out this time." I asked.

"Really? You ready for that?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah, I talked to Esme about it and she thinks it'd be a good idea, especially with a trusted group. She knows how much I trust you guys." I shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I paced in my bedroom talking to Rose.

"Bella, you'll be fine and I must say you look smoking hot in these clothes. I'm so glad we went shopping. Even if you'd only go to Target. Those jeans hug your ass girl!" she laughed and hugged me.

"I don't look like a whore do I?" I whispered, suddenly worried.

"What? NO! Please don't let him into your head." I held her hands.

"I'm trying not to." I smiled.

"I like the scarf, now you don't have to feel worried about people staring." She smiled, she knew my insecurities so well.

"Come on. They're waiting." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"WOW!" Was all I heard as I walked from behind Rose. Emmett and Jasper staring at me.

"I've got my sister back." He hugged me tightly and whispered a thank you to Rose. "Thanks for letting them in sis. We're both getting some normal." He kissed my head and released me.

The night went off without a hitch.

Jasper didn't even complain as I latched onto his arm with a vice grip while we were walking from the restaurant to the theatre.

"Sorry for cutting off your circulation." I blushed.

"No worries Bella. You can always hold on to me." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

We sat there staring at each other in the back of Emmett's Ford Explorer.

"Bella, I know you haven't shared everything with me and I'm OK with that. But I'd really like to ask you out, as in being my girlfriend." He said shakily.

"Oh, wow! I- I haven't had, I mean dated anyone since…" I let it drift off as always.

"I understand. Just know the offer is open whenever you're ready." He smiled.

"Can we start with friends? Um, maybe you walk me to classes since Emmett really wants to be with Rose?" I smiled softly.

"Yes!" He practically yelled.

When we arrived home we all climbed out of the truck and Emmett walked Rose over to the car she shared with Jasper. It was a Mustang and fit them both.

Jasper walked me to my front door while the love birds made out, again.

"Thanks for the wonderful night." I smiled at Jasper.

"You're more than welcome." He beamed back.

We stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before I reached up and kissed his cheek and whispering a quick 'thank you' again and disappearing into the house.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, that hadn't happened since that fateful night.

AN:

ENJOY!

Progress?

Maybe?

Setbacks… Of course!

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 5

Mondays.

I usually hate them.

However, I'm looking forward to this one.

Jasper and Rose are driving to the house this morning and Rose is riding with Emmett in his Jeep and I'll be riding with Jasper in the Mustang. We made small talk to school about music and surprisingly we liked a lot of the same music. He was very easy to talk to and didn't pry.

When we arrived at school, everyone was staring because we got out of the car together and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I started to pull away and he stopped me by whispering 'friends' and winking. I relaxed into his side. The day went fast and no one was really staring anymore. Lunch was the only awkward time. Alice.

"So, are you two like hooking up now?" she looked at me in disgust.

"Alice, leave us alone!" Jasper spat.

"Really Jasper?" Alice smiled. "What do you see in baggy sweats?" she laughed.

"Alice! That's enough. You need to leave this table and hang out with your snarky friends from now on." Edward snapped.

"What are you saying Edward?" she gasped.

"I'm saying we're over. You need to stay away from my friends and me." He stood up and excused himself.

Rose gave her the bitch brow and Alice scurried off.

The next few weeks went pretty smoothly, Jasper and I became closer as did Edward and I.

Edward would take me to and from my therapy and then I'd eat dinner with his family and we'd listen to music or watch a movie.

Jasper and I went out a couple of times to dinner and on a few walks. It felt good to trust again.

At lunch on the Friday before Thanksgiving it all exploded.

We were all sitting at lunch, talking and having a good time. I'd actually taken to wearing normal clothes, and doing a little something with my hair. Esme had told me it'd make me feel better and she was right.

"So, I guess you're over the moping stage of rape?" Alice shouts in the lunchroom.

Jasper and Edward both shoot up from their chairs, but not before Rose had her on the floor punching the shit out of her and screaming.

"Keep away from us you jealous little bitch!" Rose yelled as she punched her over and over again.

Emmett was finally able to pull her off, but the damage was done, people were whispering and looking at me again and I was over it. I through on my hoodie and took off for Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey, you OK?" Edward had ran after me, the others were pulled into the office for fighting.

"No, I'm not. I'm humiliated. I can't believe she'd say that!" I cried.

"She's vindictive. If she thinks I'm with you or even friends with you she's going to do stupid shit like that." He shook his head sadly.

"It's true, but…" I just sat there crying and Edward comforted me until everyone else was released.

"I hope you don't mind, I just want to go home and be alone." I sniffled.

"Bella you really shouldn't…" Rose was saying but I cut her off.

"Rose, I just need to rest. Please." I begged her.

"OK, we're here when you're ready, alright?" she smiled sadly.

I nodded and waiting for Emmett to finish and get me home.

I just wanted to cry alone.

I can't believe Alice would do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 6

Rose and Alice were suspended for fighting. I felt bad for Rose because she was defending me and then I pushed her away.

I had called Esme and asked for an impromptu session. She told me to come right away, hearing how upset I was.

I told Emmett I was driving there and he offered to go with me, knowing I hated to drive.

He said he'd hang with Edward.

We called dad on the way and he asked if he needed to be home after. I assured him he didn't.

My session with Esme was about guilt. I felt guilty for Rose's suspension and then for shutting her out after. Esme assured me that was normal and to not acknowledge what people said of what happened, it'll just make people talk more.

I felt relaxed after getting that off my chest but asked her if I could talk about something off topic and she assured me I could come to her with anything, no appointment needed.

"I think I'm getting feelings for Jasper. He understands, he protects and he's so nice and sweet to me." I smiled.

"Jasper is a wonderful boy. He and his family have been through a lot. He put a lot of pressure on himself to protect Rose and to do well in school. Did you know he wants to be a prosecutor?" She asks.

"No, I didn't. We don't talk much, unless it's music, movies or books. Kind of like my talks with Edward." I shrugged.

"Well, they're both great boys. You couldn't ask for better friends. I'm just glad he dumped Alice. That girl always annoyed me." Esme shuddered.

Jasper rode with us to school since Rose was out.

He sat in back with me and held my hand, reassuring me that everything would be alright, no one was going to mess with me.

I found out that Emmett, Edward and Jasper had all changed their schedules to be in at least one of my classes and we all had P.E. together, including Rose. She had to be moved out of a class she shared with Alice.

"You guys are the best!" I hugged them all, surprising all of us.

The rest of the week passed in a pretty calm manner. A few disruptions, but nothing the guys couldn't handle and I only had one breakdown this week. That was a huge plus for me.

We made plans to all go out Saturday night and Edward had asked a girl named Angela out.

She was nice, I had her in a few classes and she didn't pry, all she ever said was 'I'm here if you ever need me.' She wasn't all about fashion, her father was a minister and her mom a kindergarten teacher, she was smart and quiet, the total opposite of Alice and Edward said his mom was happy, apparently their parents were friends.

Friday night there was a game. Angela, Rose and I went to watch the guys play.

"This is the first football game I've ever been to." Angela confessed.

"Really? Well, when Edward makes you two official you can come with us every time." Rose smiled.

"Sounds good." Angela blushed.

"Yeah, then Japer and I will be the odd ones out." I teased.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose slapped me teasingly. "Jasper has given you an open invitation to be his girlfriend." she bitch browed me.

"I know and I was actually going to tell him yes tomorrow night. I talked with Esme and she said it would be a good next step for me." I smiled at Rose and she squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me tight. I'd gotten use to Rose and her hugs, she gave them often and without warning. She said it helped her a great deal in getting her through the touching stage, she told Emmett and my dad too, so they hugged me often.

"We're not getting married Rose. It'll just be like Emmett and you." I shoved her playfully.

"Not quite." She smiled widely at me and Angela gasped.

"Yeah, last week. He brought you home and 'went back to practice.'" She smiled even bigger.

"UGH! That's why he was humming 'So This is Love', really?" I snorted.

I felt so alive in that moment, I knew everything was going to be OK!

We decided to spend the entire day in Seattle.

Esme had to pull some strings with Angela's parents, but whatever she did, it worked.

We walked around the city, which made me a little nervous, especially when passing alleys. I told everyone that, opening up like Esme told me to do and they made sure I was in the middle of them all, Jasper had me wrapped tightly against him.

I'd told him on the way there that I wanted to be his girlfriend if the offer was still open and he's been grinning ever since.

"Bella, thanks for saying yes. I want you to know that I'll always keep you safe." He kissed my cheek.

We went to dinner and laughed, shared stories of our younger years, skipping anything close to our rapes. I looked at my brother and Rose and saw the change between them, there truly was a sparkle in my brother's eyes, nothing like he'd had with anyone from Chicago. That made me smile even more.

"You do know how beautiful you are when you smile, right?" Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear, causing me to blush.

With dinner finished we went to the theatre and found a movie we all agreed on. Once inside we all separated and sat in little corners snuggled together. I loved the way I felt safe in Jasper's arms.

We watched the movie, Jasper kissing my hand every now and then or running his fingers through my hair and whispering sweet words.

"Bella, I can't get over how lucky I am." He kissed my cheek again, right before the lights came up.

"Jasper if you knew everything you wouldn't say that." I shook my head.

"Don't, don't pull away from me now. I know something bad happened, along the lines of Rose, and look at her and Emmett. She's happy now, they're together, together and she as you know was gang raped." Jasper whispered.

"I know. I'm not trying to pull away, I just sometimes have a hard time believing someone would want me after everything." I was trying not to cry.

"Bella, you're a fantastic person. Anyone who can't see that is blind." Jasper pulled me in for a tight hug.

I once again melted into the embrace, this was my new safe place.


	7. Chapter 7

Today My Life Begins

Chapter 7

Rose has become my new confidant.

I go to monthly sessions with Esme still, but she's helped me find I can confide in others.

I've also told Jasper my story. It was hard, it took me an entire week to tell him and lots of breakdowns and hugs and support. I had Rose and Emmett with me as well.

Opening up to Jasper was a huge weight off my shoulders. I don't feel like I have to guard myself with what I say around him anymore.

"Darlin' you've got to be the cutest when you're napin'." He runs his hands through my hair as I stretch on the couch.

"Don't pick on me. I can't help it if I sleep the best when you're around." I smacked his chest.

"Oh, so now I'm boring!" he starts tickling me and we tumbled to the floor Jasper falling first to soften the blow, me landing, straddling him so close, heavy breathing and then he kissed me, ever so lightly.

"I just had to do that." He smiled a slow, lazy, beautiful smile and ran a hand through my hair.

"I-I didn't mind it." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

He started to kiss me again but we heard keys jingle in the door. Instead he pulled me up and walked me to the door.

"I've got to go darlin', see ya in the mornin'?" he asked.

I just nodded, he kissed my cheek and left.

My dad looked at me in amazement.

"Wow! That's a new development. You didn't even flinch!" his moustache twitched with a smile.

"He makes me feel really safe dad. I can't even tell you, like no one will ever harm me again." I shrugged.

"That's great honey! That's a huge breakthrough! That boy is welcome here anytime! You got it!" he smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks daddy!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to start dinner." And headed towards the kitchen, finally my life was falling somewhat into place.

It was Thanksgiving and Emmett and I had to go to Florida to visit mom, she didn't want to come to Forks for some reason and dad couldn't get away from work since he put in to take Christmas off to go skiing with all of us.

I'd been sleeping like crap the last two nights before Florida and on the second night didn't realize my dad had called Jasper until her showed up in my room and crawled into bed.

"Darlin' it's be OK. It's only going to be three days. You'll be back before you know it and Rose and I will be at airport to pick y'all up." He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep.

I awoke to soft kiss all over my face.

"Mornin' darlin'. Rise and shine. Get showered and dressed. We're doing breakfast before the airport. Your bag is in the truck already." He kissed my cheek and that's when I realized he was only wearing jeans. No shirt, no shoes, just low slung jeans and his hair was still wet and messy and he was still slightly damp, my breath hitched.

"See something you like?" he turned around and wiggled his eyebrows as he sat in my rocking chair to put his boots on and I just nodded my head, causing him to chuckle and shake his head.

"Me too darlin', me too!" he nodded towards my clothing choice which was boy shorts and a cami, causing me to blush and head into the bathroom, this boy was awaking things in me that was scaring me!

We arrived in Florida and mom was on the arm of another man.

I immediately tensed because I didn't know him and he had a very serious face.

"Bella, Emmett!" she ran towards us, Emmett pushing me slightly behind him.

"That's not anyway to greet your mother young man." The guy with my mom snapped.

"First of all! I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but you're NOT my father, so you will not tell me what to do! Secondly, I will protect my sister at all costs." Emmett growled at the man.

"I just want to spend time with my babies." Our mom smiled.

"Then spend time with us, not him." Emmett demanded.

"Boy, you don't demand anything out of your mother! She's living with me! So it's either all or nothing and you two brats are homeless!" he snarled.

"Oh, we won't be homeless. We'll go back home. No worries!" Emmett smiled and flicked open his phone.

"No, Emmett. Please." Mom begged.

"Mom. I'm not putting Bella through a weekend of this! Not with what she's been through." Emmett shook her head.

"She's got to grow up and get over it some time. Quit babying her." The guy said and I gasped and started crying. Feeling betrayed.

"You told him?" I accused.

"Of course Bella, why wouldn't I? We're getting married on New Year's." she sighed.

"WHAT?" Emmett and I yelled in unison.

"We did want your dad to tell you, we were waiting for Thanksgiving." Mom shrugged like it was no big deal.

"This is the worst Thanksgiving ever." I shook my head.

I walk a few feet away and pulled out my phone, needing to speak with Jasper. Just as I pulled out my phone, a huge hand grabbed my arm and squeezed, hard! I screamed, causing security to run over and Emmett to this guy on the ground in a choke hold.

"Is everything OK Mr. Dwyer" They asked as they pulled Emmett off the man. Leaving me screaming and crying, being comforted by some elderly couple, my mom worrying about her whatever he was.

"No, I want charges pressed against him for assault." He snapped and the pulled Emmett away, making me scream even louder, but no words were coming out.

Finally I had a female officer approach me slowly, hands out and talking softly.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Can you talk?" she questioned."

"I shook my head yes." And she smiled softly.

"That's my brother." I whispered.

"The one they took away." I nodded yes with tears in my eyes.

"Did her hurt you?" she asked worried.

"No! He did." I pointed to my mom and her boyfriend.

"Mr. Dwyer?" she asked amazed.

"Yes. He grabbed me. I can show you in private." I whispered.

"OK. I'll take you to the station so you can be with your brother, if you'd be more comfortable." She suggested.

I nodded and added. "My dad is Chief of Police in Forks, Washington."

"OK, we'll call him when we get there." I nodded and all was quiet on the ride there.

45 minutes later we were out of the station, the cameras had shown what Phil, we now knew his first name had done and we were in a hotel waiting until our flight out tomorrow night.

Phil was getting a slap on the wrist because it was his first offence and ordered to pay restitution, and keep away from me, very easy since we live on completely different sides of the USA…

We each called Rose and Jasper, letting them know what had happened and they told us we were welcome at their house for dinner, they'd pick us up at the airport.

Jasper was livid and wanted to fly out here and beat the shit out of Phil himself.

I told him he wasn't worth it.

I slept restless again that night, nightmares abound, Emmett waking me several, I finally gave up on sleep around 2 am and sat up in bed with my head on my knees.

At 5am I took an extra-long hot shower and got dressed, Emmett woke up a few minutes after and we went across the street to a diner and ate breakfast.

A detective came and picked us up after that and took us to the airport, where we waited for our flight to depart.

I couldn't wait to see Jasper and give him a kiss first!

Showing him how much I appreciated him and needed him in my life.

AN:

Things are moving along for Bella…

She's getting better… There of course will be things that set her back, but she'll work through them…

Reviews=Love


End file.
